White Queen
by Carriedreamer
Summary: In the moments before the final Battle, N thinks about how everything has come to be in that moment and female trainer who can't seem to leave his thoughts and what that means for the future: ferrishshipping N/White:


**You know, I never thought a game could beat Pokemon Silver/Gold but I was proven wrong. Pokemon Black...single handedly the best generation wise, it wasn't like a regular pokemon game, it played more like an RPG! The characters, their back stories, the plot... it was just epic! And now here comes my muse crawling back to me... yeah I'm a ferrishipper now... its kind of weird, I never shipped in the games before it was only anime for me, heck the last time i shipped this hard was Misty/Ash from first gen. but N/White forever! lol **

**So here comes the first of probably many one-shots to come, because these charcaters were just writer's gold I swear. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters N, White, Black, Bianca, Cheren or any of the glorious cast of Pokemon Black/White. All rights belong to Nintendo and the creators. **

* * *

It had come together rather nicely. Simply, without much struggle. Oh sure, he'd let her have her fun; at first he'd even been amused to do so.

Now however, it was serious.

She'd come soon enough; his spies had alerted him that she had found it; though he'd had no doubt she would anyway.

It had all gone remarkably well as far as he was concerned.

Now just time to play the waiting game. It'd be any minute. Any moment now, he'd heard the commotion downstairs; she'd gotten here quickly. Her allies were holding off the sages, he scoffed.

Gym Leaders. Pah. They'd be the first to go in his new kingdom. Using their Pokemon as weapons, using them as tests and tools of attaining power. It was disgusting.

His world would have no need for such things.

They'd all be free soon, equality, unity, everything would be right in the world again.

He leaned further into his throne, his since he'd turned sixteen a scant two years ago, and it had been a year since his loyal subjects had followed their king's words and begun spreading his message throughout the land. He smiled joyfully, picturing the happy celebrations, which would follow in the cities and towns, the joyous cries of emancipated pokemon everywhere.

It would all fall perfectly into place.

After all, how could it not? Clearly he was in the right.

Everywhere they suffered, under the merciless abuse and tortures of foolish children and incapable adults, forced to battle every day, or degrade themselves in contests or the newest fad _acting. _

He grimaced. How humiliating. No human would want to be reduced to such a thing. Why should a pokemon be any different? They were all living beings after all!

He felt his temper begin to rise and in a fit of temper began to pace around, his patience now wearing thin.

Where was she!

Clearly there was no reason for her delay; he'd specifically ordered his subjects to leave her alone, no pokemon battles or trying to settle old scores. He'd had one particularly hard talk with a female grunt who had been particularly humiliated, utterly destroyed before she'd spoken a command to her pokemon.

He'd had a chuckle at that watching from the sidelines like he always had, though she'd never seen him, she was a character that trainer. He despised the breed in general…but something about this one…this female… something had struck him, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but-.

She was special. No doubt about it. She was one of a kind.

She was also very late.

He buzzed his lips and crossed his arms.

It was quite rude to be late.

He should have been releasing all the pokemon and become a hero about… an hour ago.

He sighed, and slumped back into his throne, for such a fascinating human, she certainly possessed some of the more annoying human traits. She infuriated him, her absolute _refusal _to see his reason and stick to her immoral views was so…so… _annoying. _

He'd tried to set her straight, so many times, even his grunts had raised eyebrows at his… what had they called it? "obsession' with the female trainer, even going so far as to question him openly! He had taught that particular bitch a lesson; they seemed to think of him as being some kind of imbecile.

Pfft. He'd show them all, including his father. They hadn't given a damn about him his whole life, at least until he'd been old enough to be crowned, then suddenly they all wanted to be his best friend and yada yada.

Another reason he loved pokemon so much… they were so…honest. Trustworthy, there were never any lies in their voices, never any simpering praise; with any ulterior motive…they were just so…pure.

Pure. Yes. He'd never seen that trait in any human… except… and again his mind had started to wander in sheer impatience back to his coming opponent.

H couldn't understand it; he saw something in her no other had shown him. She seemed so…like him in a way…but at the same time not. They both earnestly believed in their own ideals and dreams…that were the exact opposite of the other.

His mouth curled into a smile, ah that was it. Now it hit him finally, the old legend, the two brothers who had fought and split the legendary dragon in two… he was the hero who would fight for the truth.

His smirk grew. She was the one who would fight for her own truth.

So…. In a way… for the first time he'd found his polar opposite… his equal.

However and this made him chuckle, she had indeed bested him in every other encounter, but…he'd let her. He could have ended the battle in a moment, but instead he''d let them gget drawn out He'd longed to hear her pokemon's voices, and the genuine love that had emanated from them towards her. It was also..he realized now, the sparkle in those blue eyes of hers whenever she won, he hadn't been able to help but smile back as she celebrated, swinging her smaller pokemon in her arms, and then with a sly retort, baiting him however unconsciously into another rematch some other time.

Another rematch... but this time...no things wouldn't go her way.

he had remarked once it would cause him great pain to have to separate her from them, unlike the others in the world… but…then it came to him.

What if he didn't have to?

Yes. He thought suddenly, they wouldn't run from her like the others would he didn't doubt, they could live…here.

With him. And…her.

He couldn't let her leave when he defeated her, it was too dangerous, not that he feared her of course, but he didn't want to have to deal with any of the hindrances she'd surely cause once her team was recovered enough to fight again and he knew it. She'd disappoint him if she did no less, so for sheer reasons of security he'd have to keep her here and since no doubt the other would only listen to her no matter how hard he would no less try to befriend it, she had to stay here.

She had to stay with him.

There was no other option!

They were bonded, an inner link, they were clearly the hero and heroine of legends, there was a connection between them!

Surely she had to have felt it too!

N shook his head and tried to calm his racing thoughts, concentrate on the coming battle and plan out his victory speech and-.

A sudden commotion startled him out of his thoughts, and he stood up straight in his throne, trying his best to look at ease and confident, though his heart had begun to race in his chest.

She was here. Any moment now she would walk in, the white dragon behind her, and their battle would begin.

Their destinies would be decided.

He'd make her see reason, once she saw the coming of his world and the happiness that came from it her ideas would change.

She'd see he was in the right all along, and then she'd gladly join him then.

After all, it was utterly reasonable in thinking and planning for the coming glorious future.

Every king would need a queen.

* * *

**Yeah, I went there, I made N a slight creeper, I don't know, I didn't get the feeling in the game that he was completely innocent and or naive, I think he knew full well what was going on the whole time, minus his dad and the whole him being insane thing. Definately one of the best " villain" characters a pokemon game has ever had, and such fertile material for a writer, hope my personification of him wasn't too bad, I'll be working on it in the future, because I feel a bus load of poke-shots in the near future if not an actual story. Oh well, see how it goes I guess. **

**Thanks for all who read this and leave a review if it pleases ya, sayonara!**


End file.
